projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderron National Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Enderron National Party' Enderron Nationale Partij 恩德龙国民党 Ēndélóng Guómíndǎng エンデロン国民党 Enderon Kokumin-tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Martin Brooks |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Spencer Bartell |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|25 October 1977 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Youth wing | width="50%" align="left"|ENP Youth |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Membership | width="50%" align="left"|9,500 (2019) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Agrarianism Social conservatism Centrist populism Civic nationalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|International affiliation | width="50%" align="left"|Liberal International |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Green |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''For Middle Enderron'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Enderron National Party (ENP, commonly known as the Nationals or colloquially the Nats) is a centre-right agrarian political party in Enderron, mainly operating in the rural parts of the country. It traditionally represents rural voters and is particularly strong in northern and western Enderron. The National Party is the third-largest party in parliament in terms of seats, holding seven as of 2018. The current party leader is Martin Brooks, since 2003. The party's historical ideology has included agrarianism and regionalism, and in terms of social issues it was fairly conservative. It is generally economically centrist, with pro- and anti-market factions. During its earlier years, the National Party was regarded as a right-wing populist party representing rural interests, and was solidly against economic liberalism and environmentalism. Its ideology has been compared to those of the agrarian parties of the Nordic countries. Since the Independence Party's demise in the 1990s, the Nationals have become a more middle-ground "third force" between the Social Democrats and Liberal Party, and has fulfilled this role on multiple occasions by acting as a kingmaker during hung parliament and minority government situations. The party has been criticised for holding a disproportionate amount of power as its vote is heavily concentrated in just a handful of seats, which allows it to maintain a steady presence in Enderronian politics despite having never polled more than 10 percent of the nationwide vote in federal elections. In the beginning of the 21st century, the party has moved towards becoming a catch-all centrist party by capturing some of the urban electorate as Enderron's rural population continues to decline. In recent years, the party has been described as radically centrist and populist, although it still remains relatively socially conservative in Enderronian terms. Regional areas are still the ENP's main source of support; all seven seats held by the party in the federal parliament are regarded as provincial or rural. The ENP also holds 23 seats across seven prefectural legislatures (Cooksland, Greenberg, Kaigan, Miranda, Sierra, Sylvania and Westhaven). Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders *Walter Leigh (1977–1982) *Michael Paxton (1982–1985) *Richard Cowan (1985–1986) *Erik Wojtczak (1986–1991, 1994–1995) *Michael Ellsworth (1991–1994) *Darrell Dexter (1995–2002) *Martin Brooks (2002–2003) *Stephanie Lorenzo (2003–2010) *Vince Stanton (2010–2018) *Spencer Bartell (2018–present) Election results Parliament }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 |788,413 | 6.56% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | George Sanders |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 |1,007,020 | 8.12% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | George Sanders |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 |656,041 | 4.97% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Michael Paxton |- | 1990 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1,071,809 | 7.74% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Michael Paxton |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 1,186,772 | 7.27% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Michael Paxton |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 464,909 | 3.13% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Eric Wojtczak |- | 2002 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 951,061 | 6.20% | 3rd | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Coalition | Jack Whitam |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 1,332,236 | 8.16% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Martin Brooks |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1,269,644 | 7.50% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Martin Brooks |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 897,932 | 4.99% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Martin Brooks |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 1,150,819 | 6.13% | 3rd | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Martin Brooks |} President